fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doggy Jean Jacques (A World Without Grace)
Summary In a world where humans do nothing but debate facts, and go out on all wars, this dog wanted a better way of living for the humans. He gained a free will that surpassed his own when fusing with the last of the missing 99 fragments of the Project X Zone series. He wanted to create a world where people would be kind based on feelings, rather than facts. He believed that everyone could be a good person if they just tried, and the only thing that was holding them back was a terrible past. He also believed that there was a clear sence between good and evil, and this was determined by feeling, rather than fact. He adopted this idea from a man named Nick, which passed away in a war between the humans at a very old age. Nick also happens to be Frisk's Grandfather and the one that gave this dog its name. He decided to create monsters, which had rational feelings, unlike a standard cat or dog, and were mostly kind, not evil in nature, but rather "some bad past." They would also have the power to fuse with 7 human colored SOULS (only humans of this universe have colored souls, nowhere else in the multiverse,) due to the power that last fragment during the creation of the monsters possessed, all for them to obtain a power even greater than what that last fragment could have ever thought of. He hoped there would be peace between the humans and the monsters, but this failed miserably, as humans stated that they were spiritually above the monsters because of the true god YHVH, and sealed them into a barrier. The dog was so terrified at what he saw, that he flew all the way to the moon, and sleep there in fear forever. He eventually forgot what a star was, despite being able to see one if he just opened his eyes. He became very lazy after falling asleep. This leads to the monsters forgetting what a star is as well (through their memories coming 20% from the dog). This was all before the Master Core duplicates this planet into 2 separate planets. Dokugozu and Dokumezu report to Sheath and Saya that this dog contains the last fragment before starting their ultimate creation, which leads to ultimate power. Saya kills this dog while it is asleep. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Doggy Jean Jacques Origin: Undertale (Part 3 of the world without grace series) Gender:Male Age:Unknown Classification: Just some world creating dog. Date of Birth: unknown Themes: WIP Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B | 5-B Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Toon Force, Reality Warping, Absorption, Intangibility, Immortality (type 1 and 2), Cosmic Awareness, Flight, Soul Manipulation (Monsters only) 'Attack Potency: Human level '''(Animals are at just the same level as Humans without DETERMINATION) | Planet level (had full control over the planet, but chose not to anything after the creation of the monsters due to the fact that he did not want to change the minds of the humans.) '''Speed: Normal Human | Sub-Relativistic (jumped to the moon) Lifting Strength: unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | unknown Durability: Human level | Planet level Stamina: Very low (instantly fell asleep after the creation of the monsters) Range: Melee range, Planetary in terms of reality warping Standard Equipment: None notable | The last missing fragment Intelligence: Below average human | Above average human Weaknesses: very lazy Key: Base | With the last fragment Author's comment: The Humans choose to attack the monsters because of not just fear, but the fact that the monsters attacked them first (except Asriel, being the prince). While the humans had every right to fight back the monsters, the dog expected the humans to understand that the monsters were only being bad because of a bad experience and not by nature. The dog failed to understand that since the humans only understand that everyone is evil by birth and nature, the humans mistake-fully imply that the monsters were only attacking out of their evil nature, as well as their natural instinct. Another failed attempt and misacknowledgment/miscalculation for the dog! Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:A World without Grace Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 10 Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Undertale